<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairies Femslash February 2021 by CherryPopz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683258">Fairies Femslash February 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPopz/pseuds/CherryPopz'>CherryPopz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Months/Weeks/Challenges [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe—Fantasy, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Bedsheets, Blood, Coffee, Coughing, Cuddles, Developing Relationship, Diners, Drunkenness, Duet, F/F, Fairy Lucy Heartfilia, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Goth Juvia Lockser, Guitars, Hanahaki Disease, Ice Cream, Juvia's Gay Awakening, Light Angst, Mentioned Characters, Mild Blood, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Nudity, Please Get Help Minerva, Post-Edolas Arc (Fairy Tail), Princess Yukino Aguria, References to Depression, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Song: magnet, Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Terminal Illnesses, Towels, Umbrellas, Unrequited Love, Vocaloid song, Vomiting, Wet Teeshirt, light body horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:36:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPopz/pseuds/CherryPopz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My writing drabbles for Femslash February 2021 hosted by FT Rarepairs on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel | Sorano Aguria/Ultear Milkovich, Cana Alberona/Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia, Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser, Lucy Heartfilia/Kagura Mikazuchi, Lucy Heartfilia/Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia/Mirajane Strauss, Millianna/Erza Scarlet, Minerva Orland/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Aguria/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Months/Weeks/Challenges [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorano knocked onto the door of Ultear's door, hesitantly. Meredy has warned her, that Ultear was in a bad mood, but Sorano decided it was better to check in on her girlfriend anyway. "Hey, Tear," She said, "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Go away." Ultear's voice came muffled from behind the door. She sounded as if she'd been crying.</p><p>"Please, Tear," Sorano leaned against the door, "At least let me get you some coffee?"</p><p>There was a short moment before Ultear finally responded. "Black, no cream, no milk."</p><p>"I know your order, darling." Sorano chuckled. Sorano walked into the kitchen of Crime Sorciére shared house and got to work making Ultear's coffee. Once it was ready, Sorano went back to Ultear's room and knocked one more on the door. "Sweetheart, I'm back."</p><p>"It's unlocked," Ultear replied.</p><p>Sorano opened the door slowly and looked around the dark room. The curtains over Ultear's window were drawn shut, blocking most of the morning's sunlight out of the room. Ultear was laying on her stomach on her bed, the comforter of the bed wrapped around her body. "Tear, what's wrong?" Sorano asked, sitting on the side of the bed.</p><p>Ultear didn't respond. Her eyes were red and puffy from the apparent crying, and she reached over to take the cup from Sorano, but the blue-haired woman pulled it away before she got it.</p><p>"You're going to spill if you drink it like that," Sorano rolled her eyes, "Sit up, or I'll drink it myself."</p><p>Ultear whined softly, and turned back to face Sorano. "I just want my coffee."</p><p>"Then sit up."</p><p>"You don't even like black coffee." Ultear reminded.</p><p>"But I'll drink it anyways," Sorano stuck her tongue out at her.</p><p>Ultear rolled onto her back and sat up, then turned and faced Sorano. "Happy?" She snapped, pulling the coffee from Sorano's grasp before she could pull it away again. </p><p>Sorano flinched at Ultear's aggressive gesture, but said nothing as Ultear took a sip. They sat in silence, but Sorano reached over to Ultear and took her free hand in her's. "So, will you tell me what's wrong?" She asked. "I'm worried about you."</p><p>Ultear finished her cup in silence, rubbing the last trace of her tears out of her eyes.</p><p>"Ultear?"</p><p>Ultear leaned over and rested her head on Sorano's shoulder, but still said nothing. Sorano ran her fingers through Ultear's long, tangled hair, and kissed her forehead. "Okay, you don't gotta tell me," She gave in, "But you have to let me cuddle you."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I don't like seeing you sad, and I'm a clingy bitch." Sorano responded.</p><p>Ultear let out a small chuckle, before she pulled Sorano down with her, Sorano spread over Ultear's chest as the purple-haired woman closed her eyes to go back to bed. Sorano snuggled up next to Ultear and watched as her girlfriend fell back asleep, wondering how she was able to do that after drinking an entire cup of coffee.</p><p>"You're so odd." Sorano whispered, stroking Ultear's pale face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Princess Yukino has a tiny secret she keeps hidden from the world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yukino carefully watched for a sign of any human presence, but saw nothing. She was completely alone in the garden. Well, not completely alone, hopefully.</p><p>“Lucy?” She called out in a small voice.</p><p>A small, golden twinkle of light answered Yukino's calls. It fluttered down towards Yukino, a small buzzing of the flapping of the wings as a small, humanoid creature landed in the palm of her hand. The tiny woman was no bigger than three inches, and she had long, flowing blonde hair that trailed down to the small of her back. She had the most beautiful brown eyes that Yukino had ever seen, with small golden specks reflecting in the sun. Her ears were pointed at the tips. She had on a blue long-sleeved dress that ended just below her knees, and had on black shoes that resembled those of a ballerina's.  Yukino was still unsure what her clothing was made of, but it was always beautiful. She had wings that were nearly twice the size of her body, that looked as if they were made of silk. They were transparent, but had small golden accents over the small patterns that resembled the markings on a butterfly's wings.</p><p>Her small lips moved, but the only sound that Yukino could hear was the sound of a bell ringing.</p><p>"Lucy," Yukino giggled, rolling her eyes, "You know that I can't understand you when you talk like this."</p><p>Lucy clasped her hands over her mouth, seemingly embarrassed that she had forgotten that Fae sounded different in her normal form. She started hovering again, flying away from Yukino before her body became showered in golden sparkles that blinded in the sunlight. Once the blinding shine had faded, Lucy was now the size of a human, and she folded her wings down and the disappeared once they were fully down. "Sorry." She chuckled, in English this time.</p><p>Yukino grabbed her by the hand, and lead her over to a stone bench in the garden where they sat before bringing their lips together for a small, passionate kiss.</p><p>Lucy pulled away from Yukino with a beautiful smile, looking at her with the most loving eyes, the same eyes Yukino always saw whenever Lucy looked at her. "Yukii," Lucy beamed, "I just found something new!" She reached into the small brown bag she had strapped over her waist, and pulled out a ripped piece of parchment. "What is this?" She asked, her eyes had stars shinning in them.</p><p>Lucy loved learning about the human world, and always brought wherever she found to Yukino to get answers about what she found. "That's a piece of parchment," Yukino answered, gesturing to book in her hand, "Books are full of parchment, remember?"</p><p>Lucy nodded with a happy grin, and planted a kiss on Yukino's cheek.</p><p>"Yukino!" A voice broke through the happy couple, reminding them that their time together had to be brief.</p><p>"Coming, father!" Yukino yelled back, before she turned back towards Lucy was a frown. "I have to go." She muttered.</p><p>Lucy nodded, giving Yukino one more peak against her lips before she shrunk herself back down into her original, Fairy form, and flew away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mayhem & Mischief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a brawl in the guild, Juvia realizes she had caught feeling for a certain Card Mage, but realizes her feeling are returned... Or are they?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juvia had to laugh at the quiet moments that arose in the guildhall after a massive brawl gotten out-of-hand. She wasn't one to judge those who participated, of course, seeing as she had joined in a multitude of times, but it always seem to have a wide, silence of respect from those who "fought" their guild mates. Respect of viewing each other as respected wizards, even if those they fought were stronger than themselves. Juvia loved the silence of the guild after these moments.</p><p>Juvia loved when Cana collapsed against the bar, panting for the loss of her magic she used during her fight. She loved watching her chest heave, desperate to get air into her beautiful body. Her muscular stomach bounce up and down as she breathed in and out. She loved watching the sweat run down her ampule bosom, from racing around the guild throwing cards at whoever dared kick the barrel of beer out of her strong hands. She loved seeing Cana's strong, but somehow dainty fingers lift the recovered barrel to her purple painted lips. Juvia loved... Juvia loved Cana?</p><p>Cana had always respected Juvia. From the moment she joined Fairy Tail, the brunette held her arms open with friendship. She was the first person to accept Juvia into the guild, aside from the guild Master of course. </p><p>Cana was possibly Juvia's closest female friend in the guild. Juvia had felt so close to her in her first few days in the guild, that she was willing to sacrifice herself for Cana, rather than hurt her friend. Cana had cried for Juvia when she did this... She had threatened the life of Freed, who had forced the two of them into that situation...</p><p>Was it possible that Cana loved Juvia?</p><p>Cana was constantly flirting with Juvia. Whenever Juvia wore a new shade of lipstick, or a new dress, or even smiled, Cana was there next to Juvia, complimenting and winking at Juvia.</p><p>Juvia forced herself out of her head, and looked over at the bar where Cana sat, but instantly, her heart sank in her chest.</p><p>Cana was sitting over at the bar next to Laxus, the two of them sharing a loud, drunken, laugh at something that Cana had said. Cana's face was flushed red, and Laxus had his arm around her, whispering in her ear as they laughed.</p><p>Cana had known Laxus almost all her life. She had a stronger bond with Laxus than she could possibly have with Juvia. It just made sense that Cana was in love with Laxus.</p><p>Juvia felt a sudden rainstorm brewing inside her. Her eyes were welling up with tears, and she desperately didn't want to have the attention on her for crying inside of the guildhall. Juvia slowly made her way over to the guild doors, and left as discreetly as she could, running as fast as she could to avoid the rain that was coming towards Magnolia.</p><p>Cana's attention slowly turned towards the guildhall entrance, as she watched the blue-haired woman leave the guild, suddenly.</p><p>"Y'know," Laxus said, pulling his arm away from her shoulder, seeing that she had regained her balance on her own, "If you don't tell her soon, she might get into a relationship."</p><p>"Don't go lecturing me on admitting your feelings to a crush!" Cana hissed, a bit harsher than she meant, but the buzz of her booze was taking over. "How's the plot on telling Freed you love him coming?"</p><p>Laxus growled and rolled his eyes, turning to leave. "Don't need to be like that, Cans. I'm just trying to help 'ya."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soft Minerza angst :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minerva had a grudge against Erza. Erza knew this, she had accepted this. But seeing the tormented, disfigured Demon that Minerva had become, Erza couldn't help but feel her heart sink into her stomach.</p>
<p>Minerva had two curled horns on her head, a black scar-like marking covering her right eye that continued to her left leg. She wore a long black cloak and bandages that covered most of her torso and a pair of underwear underneath, on her arms she wore light colored arm bands and black gloves covering her hands and her Tataros guild mark was located on her left waist. She also wore knee guards and black high-top boots.</p>
<p>Even as she smirked at Erza was the upmost disgust and hatred, Minerva's entire body was shaking in pain. The light in her eyes that Erza had noticed back during the Grand Magic Games was gone, replaced with sorrow and pain.</p>
<p>Erza couldn't imagine what Minerva had went through to be transformed into a Demon. The pain from Erza's interrogation was almost unbearable, but at least Erza's body hadn't been permanently altered. Part of her was glad that she had the information she did on Jellal, which saved her from meeting the same fate as Mirajane and Minerva. Of course, Erza knew that Mirajane would be alright, but Minerva wasn't.</p>
<p>Minerva's mind was consumed with anger and rage, and she was almost like a feral animal. The old Minerva was cunning, smart, and an absolute wildcard while fighting. She was unreadable, she barely moved unless she needed too, which made it incredibly hard to block and dodge attacks from her.</p>
<p>But this Minerva? She was sloppy and predictable. She attacked with every move she made, even if Erza wasn't expecting it from a certain area, Erza was always prepared to block Minerva. Her movements were heavy, but loose. Each punch cracked against Erza's skin, sounding as if Minerva's bones shattered with each impact.</p>
<p>This was certainly not the Minerva that Erza had come to respect. Minerva might have been on the opposing side of the Grand Magic Games and at the Sun Village, but Erza respected her strength, willpower, and ambition. Not to mention that Sabertooth had turned over a new leaf after Sting was appointed Guild Master, they were one of Fairy Tail's strongest and most dependable allies now. Erza always held hope in her heart that everyone is capable, and should be given the chance to prove they could be better.</p>
<p>"Minerva!" Erza shouted, blocking a kick and throwing Minerva backwards, "Please! You don't have to fight anymore! You can't beat me!"</p>
<p>"I don't care!" screamed Minerva, charging at Erza full force once more, "I would rather die than bow at your feet!" Her eyes were teared up with pain and desperation. "I have been reborn, the powers of Master END flow through me!" She wobbled on her feet, collapsing from the weight of her battle. "I can't loose..." She muttered out.</p>
<p>Despite Erza's inner voice advising her against it, Erza pulled Minerva into a tight hug, locking the demon's arms by her side. "You don't have to loose." She said softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy cuddled up next to where Cana was supposed to be sleeping, but felt nothing. She lazily opened eyes to find Cana's side of the hotel bed empty. "Cana!" She muttered out, her voice hoarse and deep from hours of silent vocal cords. "I'm cold!"</p><p>"Don't know how 'ya could be," Cana responded, sitting on the edge of the balcony of their hotel room, a towel wrapped around her body and another in her hair, "You've been hoggin' the blankets all night." She had a glass of water in her hand as she stared down at the town beginning to wake up.</p><p>"Cana, don't sit there!" Lucy shot up trying to run over to the window but slipped on the sheets and fell to the floor. "You'll fall." She added, groaning in pain.</p><p>Cana chuckled at Lucy and hopped off the railing, earning herself another squeal from the blonde. "Let's get dressed and get some breakfast already, I'm starving!"</p><p>"Why are you sitting out there in a towel anyways?" Lucy snapped, sitting back up and huffing at her girlfriend.</p><p>"Calm down, Luce," Cana shrugged, "No one saw anything, it's still pretty dark out."</p><p>"It's March!" Lucy retorted, crossing her arms, "You could get sick! Especially with your hair wet!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, okay?" Cana offered her hand out for Lucy, "I promise not to dangle myself over anymore ledges unless you're underneath to catch me." She added with a wink.</p><p>Lucy flushed bright pink but took Cana's hand and stood. They got dressed in silence and left their hotel room to go to the breakfast diner down the street.</p><p>"Are you sure that her key is even nearby?" Cana asked, breaking the silence as they sat down to look over the diner's menu.</p><p>Lucy shrugged, "All I really have to go on is rumors from the Celestial Spirit World. If I knew more, we would've found Aquarius's key by now." She sounded sad. </p><p>It had been weeks since the two girls set off to find Aquarius's key, and they had been to three towns by now, with no sign of the golden key.</p><p>"You can go back home if you want too," Lucy muttered, "It's alright."</p><p>"What?" Cana dropped her menu and looked at Lucy with a sad expression, "I don't wanna leave you! All I meant is that we're running low on money and we might need to take a couple jobs before we leave town."</p><p>"Really, if you want to go, you can." Lucy smiled.</p><p>"No way, Luce!" Cana huffed, "This means so much to you, and I refuse to leave. This is our first adventure as a couple, and I want to be here for all of it!"</p><p>Lucy leaned over the table and kissed Cana's cheek. "Thank you, Cana." She giggled, squishing Cana's face in her hands. "But you're right, we probably need more money."</p><p>"I'm sure that if we ask around someone'll want us to help, we're Fairy Tail wizards after all!" Cana added that last part a bit louder than normal, getting the attention of the other patrons in the diner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Juvia's goth because I said so.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ex-excuse, Juvia..."</p>
<p>Lisanna turned around and looked at the shaking Water mage. Despite being Edolas Juvia's counterpart, this version of Juvia was distinctly different. Edolas Juvia was always dressed in sexy, revealing clothes in bright colors, this Juvia was dressed in black and dark blue, and only exposed her knees and shoulders. Edolas Juvia was confident and demanding, this Juvia was quiet and reserved. </p>
<p>None of these things were bad, this Juvia was just as sweet as Edolas Juvia, but it was a bit jarring for Lisanna to wrap her head around it.</p>
<p>"Juvia, right?" Lisanna smiled, grabbing at Juvia's hands to give her a warm shake, "I was pretty close with Edolas Juvia, so I can't wait to get to know you!"</p>
<p>Juvia's face was flushed red, and she stuttered to find the words she had approached Lisanna to ask. "J-Juvia wanted to welcome Lisanna back into Fairy Tail." Juvia finally got out.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Lisanna smiled, wiping at a small tear in her eye. "I never thought I'd come back home. I accepted that Edolas was going to be my new home, so you really don't know how much that means to me." Despite her trying, Lisanna began crying extremely hard. She fell to her knees, sobbing loudly.</p>
<p>Juvia looked around the guild for any help, uncertain of what or how to comfort the new member of Fairy Tail. Unfortunately, all the members of the guild were either to drunk to notice or already unconscious.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Lisanna sniffed out, "I didn't mean to dump all this on you. I guess I had a bit too much to drink."</p>
<p>Juvia leaned down and took Lisanna's hands in her's, pulling her off her knees and back onto her feet. "Juvia hasn't been in Fairy Tail long," Juvia explained, wiping at the white-haired girl's tears with her gloved finger, "But she knows that Fairy Tail doesn't like when their guild mates cry. Lisanna has been brought home and she should celebrate it like it's her last day alive."</p>
<p>Lisanna placed her own hand over Juvia's cupping her face, causing the bluette to blush, but she fought herself to not pull away from the crying girl. "Thank you, Juvia. Both in Edolas and Earthland, you seem to always have the best advice."</p>
<p>Juvia brought her fingers away from Lisanna, pulling the tears off her face, "Juvia wants all her friends to smile, because smiles are like sunshine."</p>
<p>Lisanna watched as Juvia flicked away her tears, and she pulled the goth girl into a hug. "Thank you, Juvia." She placed a small kiss on Juvia cheek before she walked back over to where Elfman had collapsed into a table, joining her sister to try and wake him up.</p>
<p>Juvia was shaking again, her fingers against the cheek that Lisanna had pressed her soft lips against. Juvia felt her heart beating in her throat, her breath heaving in her chest. </p>
<p>Juvia hadn't felt like this before, the closest she had ever come was when Gray had saved her from falling to her death back durning the war with Phantom Lord. But this was different... Gray was incredible, and Juvia had believed that she had fallen in love with him, but this was better...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Imbibe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirajane had only turned her back for a moment, leaving to place an empty, dirty beer mug in the sink, but she heard a large thud behind her. She immediately knew what happened.</p><p>Cana was laying on her back on the floor of the guild, the bar stool she was sitting on several feet from her. Her eyes were spinning from the dizziness of her fall and the alcohol in her system. Her shirt was wet from the beer she spilled from her fall, and she was giggling in numbed pain.</p><p>"Cana!" Mirajane exclaimed, running around the end of the bar to help Cana back to her feet.</p><p>"Hey, Mira!" Cana chuckled, "I fell."</p><p>"I know." Mira sighed, putting Cana's arm over her shoulder to help her balance. She helped Cana limp her way into the back of the guild, where she gently pulled on Cana's shirt, trying to get it over the brunette's head.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Cana slurred, twisting her body away from Mira. "Do you wanna see me naked?" She accused, pointing a finger at the white-haired woman, "I have a girlfriend!"</p><p>Mira rolled her eyes but forced a smile on her lips, "You spilled beer all over the front of you," she said calmly, "I have a change of clothes that you can wear, but you have to take this off." She motioned for Cana to lift her arms, but the Card mage pulled away from her once more.</p><p>"I have a girlfriend!" Cana repeated. "You can't see my boobies!"</p><p>"Cana," Mira sighed, dropping her smile, "I am your girlfriend. I see your 'boobies' all the time." She air quoted.</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Cana giggled, throwing her arms up in the air for Mirajane to remove her shirt.</p><p>Mirajane sighed softly again, and pulled the black, sticky shirt over Cana's head and set it aside so she could take it home and wash it once her shift at the guild's bar was over.</p><p>"Hey, Mira?" Cana cooed, rubbing her breasts with a washcloth lazily as Mirajane turned to get Cana a shirt that Gray had left behind a couple weeks ago.</p><p>"Yes, dear?" Mirajane asked, folding the shirt in her lap and taking the washcloth from Cana to help wipe down Cana's chest.</p><p>"You're pretty..." Cana smiled, "I wanna kissy you!"</p><p>Mirajane blushed, rolling her eyes again, "We can kiss in a moment." She responded. "I have to make sure your bra didn't get wet."</p><p>Cana shook her head, "It didn't! See?" She exclaimed, pulling down her bra to expose her breast to Mira.</p><p>"Alright, put those away." Mirajane chuckled, "Let's get you dressed and home."</p><p>"You're gonna walk me home? Yay!" Cana cheered, clapping her hands like a toddler.</p><p>"I can't," sighed Mira, "My shift doesn't end for a couple more hours, so I'm gonna ask Elf." Pulled the black tee-shirt over Cana's head, kissing her cheek after the cloth passed over her head.</p><p>"Aww!" Cana whined, plumping out her bottom lip, "I don't wanna walk home with Elfman!"</p><p>Cana could usually hold her liquor well, but when her buzz became to much it was hard to get her to work with others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Enchantment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prep/goth Luvia is my life blood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is it, Juvs?" Lucy asked, turning to walk backwards as the two girls walked down the streets of Magnolia, hand-in-hand.</p><p> It was a hot summer's day in Magnolia, and the couple decided to go out for ice cream for lunch, and Lucy couldn't help but glow at the eyes of the town on the two polar opposite mages.</p><p>Lucy was wearing a white pullover shirt tied around her waist and a black tank top. She had on pink shorts and white high heels.</p><p>Juvia was wearing black sleeveless dress that came down to her thighs, black fishnet tights, a black thigh garter and black high heels. She had a black shall she had tied around her waist from the heat of the sun, and she was holding a black and blue umbrella in her free hand, blocking the sun for her and her girlfriend. Her black painted lips were curled up in a small smile.</p><p>"Nothing," Juvia's soft voice replied, "Juvia's just adoring her beautiful Sunshine."</p><p>Lucy flushed red and kissed Juvia's cheek, "Oh come on. Gray's the one who stopped your rain, not me."</p><p>"But Lucy is the reason why," Juvia replied, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance, "Does Juvia need to spell it out for her Sunshine?"</p><p>They stopped in the middle of the street as Juvia looked down at her feet, her body shaking slightly.</p><p>"Woah!" Lucy hugged Juvia tightly, making the bluette drop her umbrella, but she just hugged Juvia tighter.</p><p>"Juvia lived her life in shadows," Juvia was crying, heavy mascara running down her cheeks, "She had never seen the sun on her face. But Juvia wasn't sad, she figured that was her place. But now, Juvia's bathed in sunlight, and Lucy-sama is the reason why."</p><p>Lucy smiled gently and pet Juvia's hair as she went on, a bit embarrassed of the stares Juvia was causing them.</p><p>"Juvia's under some love spell," She cried, "Only magic could do this to her."</p><p>"Juvia," Lucy gently lifted Juvia's face up with her hands, squishing her cheeks slightly, "You brought yourself out. You're the one who decided to join Fairy Tail, and you've worked your ass off to prove that you were worthy of being a member. You've always been strong, sweet, and beautiful, even if you didn't see it before. So give yourself credit, because my Raindrop deserves it."</p><p>Juvia nuzzled into Lucy's hand, placing her own over her's. "Raindrop?" She breathed the nickname out, testing it, doubt clouding her mind to if she really wanted to be called that.</p><p>Lucy bit down on her lip before continuing, "That's what we'll be." She decided. "If I'm your Sunshine, you're my Raindrop." Lucy knew Juvia had trouble with the mention of rain, but she hoped that this was a step they could take to make her more comfortable. "Sound fair?"</p><p>Juvia thought for a moment before she nodded softly. "Lucy and Juvia are equals. Sunshine and Raindrop." She muttered out.</p><p>"Exactly!" Lucy placed a quick kiss on Juvia's lips, smudging her pink lipgloss against Juvia's black lipstick. "Now let's go get that ice cream! I'm roasting!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy knocked on the door of the guild's breakroom, where Mirajane sat inside, tuning her guitar. "Hey, Mira." Lucy smiled, "Lisanna said you wanted to talk to me?"</p><p>"Yeah, I was hoping you could help me with this duet I wrote." Mira smiled brightly, patting the chair next to her where a sheet of paper sat.</p><p>Lucy blushed, "Well, that's really nice, but why not ask Lisanna?"</p><p>"It's a love song, so I figured it'd be weird to sing it with my sister." Mira chuckled. "Besides, you're my girlfriend and I want you to hear it."</p><p>Lucy touched the tips of her fingers together, "But I'm not a great singer."</p><p>"Oh, okay." Mira frowned softly, "That's alright. I don't wanna push you out of your comfort zone." She pouted and turned her head away from Lucy.</p><p>"You're manipulating me." Lucy glared.</p><p>"Am I?" Mira replied, cheekily.</p><p>Lucy sucked on her tongue before sitting down next to Mira and held the lyrics of her new song.</p><p>"You're the best!" Mira cheered, kissing Lucy cheek and pointing at the first stanza. "You sing the first stanza, then I'll come in, and we switch until the chorus, then we reverse it in the second verse."</p><p>"Got it." Lucy flushed red, settling her eyes on the paper as Mira played an introduction on the guitar.</p><p>
  <em>"Something sparked within me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A flame ignited in my fragile heart</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And before I knew It was burning</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Scorching me right from the start</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fluttering, my impulse a naïve, prying little Butterfly</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gracefully it gathers the passion I hold deep inside"</em>
</p><p><br/>Lucy cringed at her own voice, wishing she had some water to clear her throat with.</p><p>
  <em>"Come my darling, have our fingers intertwine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Let me taste your lips as we cross the line</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If this world can't see that what we have is love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Our flame will grow</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tonight, I'm letting go"</em>
</p><p><br/>Mira, of course sounded like an angel.</p><p>
  <em>"I wanna hold you in my arms</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And heal my open wounds and scars</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Please, let me hear you say, "No, this isn't wrong"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take me far away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Save me with your kiss</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Bring back those memories I've missed</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I want to captivate everything we have</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Then and now, and forevermore"</em>
</p><p><br/>Lucy blushed at how suggestive the lyrics of the song were, but seeing Mirajane's twisted smile, she realized that this is what the She-Devil of Fairy Tail had planned.</p><p>
  <em>"Hours, minutes, seconds, I'm near you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Still, I can't restrain myself</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If this love is real</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will wear it on my sleeve and burn in Hell</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wanting turns to longing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just how much longer will I make you mine?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This I promise dear, I will love you 'til the end of time"</em>
</p><p><br/>Mira winked at Lucy, reminding her that it was her turn.</p><p>"Mind and heart forgotten for another night<br/>Feel your skin so fine as our souls align<br/>Bathe in madness as if time does not exist<br/>An endless bliss<br/>All that I want is this!"</p><p><br/>Lucy was barely reading the paper now, her hand found it's way onto Mira's cheek where she went to pull her girlfriend into a kiss, only for Mira to interrupt with the chorus of the song.</p><p>
  <em>"My love for you is not a dream</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No matter far it may seem</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What we had felt tonight never felt so wrong</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yet it felt so right</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touch me once again</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You know I will always give in</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't need anything</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Anything but you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Then, now and forevermore"</em>
</p><p><br/>As the finished the chorus, Lucy went in once more for a kiss, but Mira pulled away, silently telling her girlfriend to wait for the end of the song. She was teasing Lucy now, and she would make her regret it.</p><p>
  <em>"Woken by my tears, I watch the rising sun</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Feel my fear arise in my tainted heart</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"It's alright" you whisper, yet I still could see it wasn't true</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Have you been crying too?"</em>
</p><p><br/>Lucy sung, her eyes locked firmly on the blue of Mirajane's.</p><p>
  <em>"I wanna hold you in my arms</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And heal my open wounds and scars</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Please, let me hear you say, "No, this isn't wrong"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take me far away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Save me with your kiss</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Bring back those memories I've missed</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I want to captivate everything we have</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now and forevermore</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pulling near and far</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Connected wherever we are</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A magnet drawn to you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This is what we do</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It will all pull through</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touch me once again</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You know I will always give in</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't need anything</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Anything but you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Then and now, and forevermore"</em>
</p><p><br/>Lucy barely let Mirajane finish holding the note before she pulled Mirajane in a passionate kiss, throwing the guitar somewhere forgotten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song is Magnet by Minato, English lyrics by Lollia on Youtube.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hanahaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Coughing, blood, and vomiting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Luce!" Levy grinned, plopping herself down in the chair next Lucy at the bar.</p><p>"Levy!" Lucy grinned, hugging her blue-haired friend tightly. "It's been so long!" She cried. </p><p>"Never mind that," Levy shook her head, "Tell me how the honeymoon went!"</p><p>Lucy blushed, playing with the silver wedding ring her left hand. "It was so great! Natsu is surprisingly sweet when we're alone! We spent the whole week swimming and-" She cleared her throat awkwardly, "-Doing adult things." She chuckled.</p><p>"I'm sure." Levy winked, sticking her tongue out at her friend.</p><p>"Levy!" Lucy hushed, hitting the smaller woman in the shoulder with her own body slowly.</p><p>"Anyway," Levy chuckled, "Must've been nice having Natsu alone for once."</p><p>"Gods, was it ever!" Lucy exclaimed. "I mean, I love Happy, but it's hard to have any kind of intimate moment with my own husband when he's constantly hanging over Natsu!"</p><p>"I bet," Levy nodded, "They've been basically inseparable since he hatched him."</p><p>"Luce!" Natsu called, his body wrapped around Elfman as they punched at each other, "Get Loke, he owes me 20 jewel if I make Elfman eat his own fist!"</p><p>"Natsu!" Lucy snarled, racing at her husband ready to deliver a Lucy Kick to his head.</p><p>Levy smiled, watching the couple fight, but suddenly a couching fit broke through her smile.</p><p>"Woah, Levy!" Wendy exclaimed, racing over the older bluettte concerned. "Are you okay? Did you eat something?"</p><p>"No," Levy shook her hand, "I just picked up a cold a while back."</p><p>"There's some couch medicine in the infirmary." Mira called from behind the bar. "Hold on, I'll go get it!"</p><p>"No need, Mira!" Levy smiled up, balling her fist up and putting it in her pocket. "I'll go get it."</p><p>Both Wendy and Mira frowned, but allowed the short woman to go to the guild's infirmary alone.</p><p>Levy limped up the stairs and barely made it through the door of the infirmary before another coughing fit started. She covered her mouth as she coughed, trying to muffle the sound. Her eyes teared up, her throat burned, but she finally was free from the flowers in her throat.</p><p>Slowly pulling her hand away from her mouth, she stared down a pink petals of the roses of her unrequited love mixed with the color of her blood.</p><p>Hanahaki disease. Levy had realized she had the illness shortly after Lucy began dating Natsu. She had gone to a doctor to have it removed, but only learned that the flowers would grow back stronger because she was a wizard. She had even gone to Porylusica for help, but the old woman had only advised her to tell Lucy of her feelings. Levy had almost done it too. Even if Lucy didn't reciprocate her feelings, telling her would lessen the affects of the disease, making Levy's life much easier.</p><p>But then Lucy got engaged. Levy realized that she couldn't possibly tell Lucy after that. She couldn't put that weight on her best friend, not when she was just planning her new life.</p><p>Levy tried the cough medicine Mira had pointed out, but it only upset the garden growing in her lungs. She coughed up all the medicine into the closest sink, staining the white marble a reddish-brown.</p><p>Levy." Lucy whispered from the doorway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fake Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fake Relationship--Kagura/Lucy</p><p>"Kagy!" Millianna grinned, bouncing over to where Kagura and Lucy sat in the Fairy Tail guild hall, "Erza and I have the best idea!"</p><p>"What's that?" Kagura hummed, her hand pulling away from Lucy's as the orange haired girl approached.</p><p>"Erza and I want to invite you and Lucy on a double date!" Millianna beamed, "Doesn't that sound fun?" Her cat tail wagged, reminding Lucy more of a dog than a cat.</p><p>"Uhh, sure." Kagura nodded, turning towards Lucy with a forced smile, "What do you think, sweetheart?"</p><p>"That would be fun!" Lucy smiled.</p><p>Millianna danced away from the girls, clinging to her girlfriend's arm and they started chatting about something.</p><p>"Hey, so..." Lucy muttered, lowering her voice so she and Kagura could talk honestly.</p><p>"I apologize for calling you "Sweetheart."" Kagura blushed, "I still get nervous when I talk to her."</p><p>Lucy nodded with a frown.</p><p>About a month ago, Lucy and Kagura came up with a plan to fake that they were in a relationship. Lucy had a crush on Erza, but she had recently got into a relationship with Millianna, and Kagura was in the same boat as her. Kagura had a crush on Millianna. </p><p>Looking back on it, Lucy can't understand the logic the two of them used. Millianna and Erza are obviously very happy together, and Lucy's 'relationship' with Kagura was only founded so they could make their respected crushes jealous, and breakup. It was completely fucked up, but Lucy felt that she wanted Erza enough to cause her pain...</p><p>But now, at least the universe seemed to be giving her the justice she deserved.</p><p>While going out on 'dates' with Kagura, Lucy found herself enjoying her time with Kagura. Kagura was a lot of fun, and surprisingly not as uptight as Lucy had first pegged her for. After a month of their time together, Lucy had developed a crush on the purple-haired girl.</p><p>"I think we should break up." Lucy sighed, picking at her painted nails.</p><p>"I've been thinking the same thing, recently." Kagura nodded. "We have no right trying to destroy their relationship, no matter what are feelings are."</p><p>"Yeah," Lucy said, "But then, why'd you accept the double-date?"</p><p>"I wasn't thinking clearly." Kagura blushed, looking away from Lucy, "Whenever Millianna speaks to me... All I want to do is say 'yes' to her."</p><p>"Makes sense." Lucy smiled, though her heart sank in her chest.</p><p>"It shouldn't be hard to have a break-up anyways," Kagura cleared her throat, "We can do on the date with them, wait a couple weeks, and announce our break-up."</p><p>"Sounds easy enough," Lucy shrugged, "But what's the story?"</p><p>"We grew apart?" Kagura asked, confused. "We don't want to say anything bad about each other, like I cheated on you, or something like that."</p><p>"R-right!" Lucy stammered, "I just meant, that we need to have the same story, so if people ask what happened."</p><p>"That makes sense." Kagura nodded. "We dug ourselves in a hole, didn't we?"</p><p><em>You have no idea,</em> Lucy thought to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>